Fred Stalks Judy
Fred Stalks Judy is the 14th episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on June 5, 2008. Description Fred takes his obsession with Judy to the next level. Transcript Fred: Hey, it's Fred! (angrily) And I'm really hackin' mad right now, (softly, looks at Judy's text she didn't answer on Fred's Zipit) because Judy hasn't IMed me back all day! I mean, she'll usually at least IM me back saying I'm a freak or something. Oh my God, I just came up with a good idea! I'll send Judy pictures of me so she'll IM me back. PHOTO SHOOT TIME! ("Watch How I Do This" music plays) (the camera snips 3 photos of Fred looking cool for Judy: one when he touched his tongue, one when he touches his hair, and one with a towel around him) ("Watch How I Do This" music stops) Fred: I got sassing in that photo shoot. Fred's Mom: (offscreen) Fred, don't take off any of your clothes in front of that camera unless someone pays you. Fred: Mom, I know. You've told me 100 times. (screen cuts to Fred standing next to Judy's front door) Fred: I'm gonna give the photos to Judy. (knocks on the door but Judy didn't answer, calls) Anyone home!? Nobody's answering. (opens the door which is actually unlocked) Oh my god, it's locked. (enters her house and closes the door) Oh my god, I'm in Judy's house. (in her room) Okay. I think I found Judy's room. I never knew the bedroom's inside her trailer were so big. (showing the animals on Judy's wall of her bedroom) Geez! What's with all the weird things on the wall? I never knew Judy was a tomboy. (screen cuts to something wet on Judy's bed) Fred: (offscreen) Ewww! Somebody had an accident last night! (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: I guess I'm not the only one who wets the bed still. (in her bathroom) Looks like this is Judy's bathroom. (noticed something in her toilet and flushes it) Ew! Learn to flush the toilet, Judy, you sicko. (then noticed Judy's piece of hair in her brush, gasps) It's Judy's beautiful hair! (sprays her perfume on his neck) Her perfume smells good. (back in Judy's room) Oh my gosh, she has notes inside here. (picks one paper out of her desk, reads the terrible note) "I love Kevin, I'm gonna marry him someday. Fred is really ugly, I hate him! I hope he dies!" WHAT THE HECK?!?! (rips the paper into pieces) GOD!!! (screams) No, she loves me! SHE LOVES ME!!!! (softly) Okay. Well, I'm gonna go because this is getting kind of stalkerish. (suddenly, Judy opens the door when she noticed that Fred was in her house) Judy: (offscreen) Oh my God, what did you do in my house?! Fred: NO! No, Judy! Just take these pictures! (quickly leaves his pictures in Judy's house and screams as he runs out of Judy's house) NOOOOO!!!! (screen fades in black) (screen fades back as Fred ran back in his house, closes the door) Fred: (sadly) Oh my God, I'm so scared! The whole time I was running home, she was calling me a stalker! I'm not a stalker! (softly) It's not like I went through her underwear drawer or anything. Now that would be a stalker. All I did was go inside her house because no one was opening the door, okay? (sadly) And I'm sure is I hope that she doesn't call 911 because if she does, what if I have to go to prison?! (softly) Or juvenile detention center? Well, at least I remember to give her the pictures. (plays on the piano, sings) Oh, some people think I'm weird, but I'm not a stalker! (stops singing and playing on the piano when he hears his mom) Fred's Mom: (offscreen) Fred, Judy's mom just called and told me what you did. You are too a stalker! Get in your room! Fred: (sadly) Mom, I'm not a stalker! (screen cuts to Fred in his room) Fred: Even my mom thinks I'm a stalker! I'm not a creepy person! (softly, holds up one of the neighborhood squirrels) I bet you the weird squirrel thing doesn't think I'm a stalker. (to the squirrel) Do you think I'm a stalker? (the squirrel thinks Fred is not a stalker) Fred: (to the squirrel) Oh, I knew you'd always be on my side. (cuddles it, laughs, then gasps when he remembered that the squirrel isn't supposed to be in his house) Wait, why are you inside my house?! (puts down the squirrel) Ewwww! The squirrel is inside my house! My mom said I can never have strange animals inside my house! Okay. Well, I have to go get the squirrel out of my house before it pees on the floor. Bye! (camera snips) (MUSIC: "Watch How I Do This" Performed by Kev Blaze Featuring Krayzie Bone © 2008 Blue Image Entertainment www.KevBlaze.com) Fred: (offscreen, singing from "Fred on Valentine's Day") Oh Judy, why you have to make me so gloomy? Oh Judy, why you have to make me cry? Yeah! (stops singing before he makes an opera impression) (camera snips) (Fred) (camera snips) (youtube.com/Fred) Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Judy (voice only) * Fred's Mom (voice only) * Neighborhood Squirrel #1 Category:Videos